In a conventional printer or copier, a user must set different print features (also referred to herein as image options) via a printer driver. FIG. 1 shows a conventional printer driver graphical user interface (GUI) display 110 that allows a user to set a “Color” feature, a “Duplex” feature, a “Nin1” feature, a “Staple” feature, and a “HolePunch” feature, for a given copy or print job. FIG. 2 depicts a table 210 showing the different possible settings that the user can select for each of the different image options.
As shown in FIG. 1, each of the five print options has a default setting, which in the example shown in FIG. 1 corresponds to: Color Mode=Color, Duplex Mode=Simplex, Nin1 Mode=None, Staple Mode=Off, and HolePunch Mode=Off.
When the user performs different print or copy jobs on a printer or copier, and if the user may need to change the printer driver mode select options for each different print or copy job, the user must spend time to select all the print driver mode select operations, which creates an inefficient utilization of the user's time.
Accordingly, there exists a desire to provide default image option settings to more closely match the expected settings for a succeeding print or copy operation.